Querida Trixie:
by My SunSet
Summary: Una Carta, una Historia, una Propuesta de Amor.


_Querida Trixie: (__**recuerden esto más adelante)**_

_Cuando Te conocí inmediatamente lo sentí, cuándo te escuche me volvía loco a más no poder, Me enamoraste es lo único que te escribiré, además de tu físico que me atraía, fue más tu forma de ser._

_Te preguntaras si dormía pensando en ti, te preguntaras si comía pensando en ti, te preguntaras si luchaba contra el mal pensando en ti, te preguntaras si cuando te veía me sonrojaba pensando en ti. A cada una de tus preguntas, mi amor, te responderé que sí._

_Por cada noche me enamoraba más de ti, por cada día me enamoraba más de ti, por cada batalla con Blakk me preocupaba más de ti. Maldigo él que te haga daño, él que te lastime, él que haga salir de esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas agua cristalina de ellos (__**es decir lágrimas**__), él que se te acerque con intenciones malvadas…quisiera gritarlo a todo el mundo, que ellos se enteren que si te hacen algo malo...yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados._

_Me decían que para ellos soy el mayor héroe de Bajoterra, me decían que buscara a otras en lugar de ti, me decían que tenía a todas las chicas de Bajoterra suspirando por mí, me decían que por ser un Shane podría tener todo, ¿pero sabes algo?…nunca los escuche, yo les decía que yo no quiero ser el mayor héroe para ellos, si no para ti. Que yo no quería buscar a otras, solo te buscaría a ti. Que no quería tener a todas las chicas de Bajoterra suspirando por mí, solo a ti. Que yo no quería tener todo, solo quería tenerte a ti._

_Me pones nervioso, nena, me haces actuar como idiota frente a ti, los demás de la banda notaron rápidamente lo que sentía por ti, al verte cada mañana me daba fuerzas a seguir, nunca pensé que era demasiado obvio hasta que comprobé que te amo, recuerdo cuando nos molestaban diciéndonos; tortolitos, enamorados, y hasta nuestro enemigo no se quedaba atrás; diciéndonos novios en cada batalla que nunca dejo de observarte. Pero no me importaban mucho sus burlas, ya que lo que sentía era verdad._

_Me llamaste la atención, por el hecho de que yo ser un Shane, no actuabas como las otras al verme, no te morías por verme, no te desmayabas al yo hablarte, eso me saco una sonrisa diciéndome que podría ser yo mismo contigo, eso me pareció lindo por ser diferente…tu me pareciste diferente._

_Recuerdo hace 5 años atrás cuando te quedabas hasta la madrugada acostada conmigo en el césped del patio mirando al cielo, solo escuchándome platicarte sobre el mundo ardiente o ¨la superficie¨ mientras me mirabas con curiosidad y asombro, solo escuchando mi voz entre el inmenso silencio, te contaba historias y leyendas sobre aquel ¨mítico¨ y desconocido mundo para ti, solo para ver cómo me mirabas de forma perdida hacía mis ojos celeste, no parabas de hacerme preguntas sobre la superficie, tales como la que es la luna, las estrellas…a las cuales yo te las respondía dulcemente para sacarte una sonrisa que me convencía de que te amaba cada vez más. Pero ahora yo te tengo una pregunta de mi corazón que siempre eh querido que me des la respuesta._

_¿me dirías un sí, para hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi amor?_

_Atte: ELI_

_**Trixie dejo caer la carta entre sus dedos hasta el suelo de su cuarto para cubrirse su rostro lleno de lágrimas **_**de felicidad, él Shane solo sonrío enternecido, se arrodillo para sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña caja roja que contenía un anillo con una esmeralda pequeña incrustada, Trixie se lanzo en sus brazos llorando, mientras Eli pasaba sus brazos por su espalda.**

**-sí, te lo diría infinitas veces.- le dijo separándose de él un poco para levantarse y mirarse a los ojos fijamente.**

**-no lo puedo creer…-dijo Trixie observando cómo Eli le colocaba el anillo.**

**-te amo ¿sabes?-le dio un pequeño beso que luego se convirtió en más apasionado por parte de los dos.**

**-sí, pero me encanta escucharlo y quiero ser él único desde ahora que escuche eso de ti.- le dijo limpiando con sus dedos el camino de lágrimas por su mejilla.**

**-eso tenlo por seguro.- se dieron un último beso para salir de su habitación y contarles a los demás de la banda de su nuevo compromiso.**

…

¡Hola gente! Aquí Connie, yo y mis estúpido one-shorts elixie que hago cuando estoy aburrida, lo sé muy meloso yo estoy vomitando arcoíris jeje les gusto, lo odiaron, dejen comentarios que me harán la chica más feliz del mundo por fis, y bueno son las 2:034 de la madrugada, siempre yo publicando a la madrugada.

Y como olvide por alguna razón la pregunta del fic anterior esclavos de dictadura en este les hare dos .

¿quieren continuación pero con una carta de Trixie? Claro cambiare la trama un poco, pero díganme si quieren, Lo tengo en mente.

¿quieren que haga unos fics que tengo en mente? Los nombre los tengo en mi biografía si quieren vayan a revisarla y me dice cual es el que quieren que escriba primero, la historia más votada gana.

¿Qué historia quieren que actualice para este fin de semana esclavos de dictadura o ¿aficionados a cineastas? (se que va a ganar esclavos de dictadura ya que les deje un suspenso que me mataran si trixie muere o no jeje soy malota.

Fueron 3 preguntas lo sé pero que importan, les manda un saludo su llorona escritora por lo de ayer de la carta de agradecimientos a los escritores que deje en face, lol gracias.


End file.
